Benutzer Diskussion:BlackLily77
Logo Hey, ich bin Claudia von wikia und habe euch mal ein neues Logo hochgeladen. Das alte sieht zwar super aus, ist aber leider zu groß und zerstört deshalb das Design der restlichen Hauptseite.. Ich hoffe, das ist ok für euch. MfG (Spinelli313 11:15, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC)) Logoänderung Ich weiß deinen Einsatz zu schätzen, doch fanden wir es gut so wie es war und nein es ist nicht ok. Es war nicht einfach dieses Logo dort einzufügen. Ohne Absprache mit uns etwas zu ändern ist nicht inordnung. Ich glaube ich spreche da auch für die anderen Admins. Ich denke mal, das sich kein User gestört fühlt von so einem großen Logo. Ich werde mich daher mit den Admins beraten, ob ich das alte Logo wiederherstellen soll. MfG Vault 87 Dweller 11:50, 2. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hintergrundbild und Farben Hab das Bild fertig. Leider musste ich die Qualitätsminderung in Kauf nehmen, da es ja die bekannte Größenlimitierung gibt. Die neue Farbe ist eine Mischung aus Schwarz, Blau und Grün. Du kannst mir gerne deine Meinung sagen, was noch nicht funktioniert. MfG Vault 87 Dweller 01:30, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Abwesenheit Nimm dir soviel Zeit wie du brauchst und wenn du dich wieder fit fühlst hier etwas zu machen, dann werde ich es ja sehen. Ich war ja auch eine lange Zeit nicht hier von daher ist es kein Problem. Vault 87 Dweller 13:40, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Retribution Hey BlackLily, Wir vom Wikia-Team würden den Start von "Resident Evil: Retribution" gern als Anlass nehmen, vom Entertainment-Hub zu eurem Wiki zu verlinken, um noch mehr User darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Ich sehe, dass du die Seite zum Film, auf den die Navigation verlinkt, gelöscht hast. Ansonsten gibt es nur diese, oder? Wäre es okay für euch, wenn ich die bis zum Kinostart am Donnerstag ausbaue? MfG, Claudia (Spinelli313 09:35, 17. Sep. 2012 (UTC)) Wieder da Es freut mich das du wieder unter den Lebenden bist. Ich werde versuchen auch wieder öfter da zu sein. Leider musste ich in deiner Abwesenheit mehrere male Vandalen vertreiben. Naja gut bis dann. MfG Vault 87 Dweller 12:16, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich mach mal ein paar Vorschläge. Was grade viel diskutiert wird ist, ob man Reident Evil nicht einfach beenden sollte, bevor es noch schlimmer wird. Das heißt die Frage wäre: Resident Evil: Ende der Spielereihe und Rückbsinnung auf die ersten Teile oder Fortsetzung, was bedeuten würde Capcom noch eine Chance zu geben. Vorschlag 2: Bei Resident Evil 6 wird ja in kommenden DLCs viel Wert auf den Online Mudus gelegt. Jetzt ist die Frage: Braucht Resident Evil einen Online Modus, bzw. finden Spieler, dass dieser wichtig für den Spielspass den Spiels ist. Vielleicht ob sie es überhaupt für notwendig halten, dass Res einen Online Modus hat. Vorschlag 3: Es wäre finde ich auch mal inetressant, was die Forum-User von einem Spiel mit dem Namen: Resident Evil erwarten: Auswahlmöglichkeiten zum Beispiel: Actionspiel mit Horroreinlagen, Horrorspiel mit Action- und Rätselanteilen usw. Ich werde weiter darüber nachdenken, aber das ist mir so auf die schnelle eingefallen ;) Jake and Sherry (Diskussion) 22:29, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC)Jake_and_SherryJake and Sherry (Diskussion) 22:29, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Suchleiste Schau dir mal die Suchleiste rechts oben an. Hab sie dem englischen Wiki entnommen, da sie mir gefallen hat. Vielleicht ersetze ich das Bild noch gegen ein anderes mal schauen. MfG Vault 87 Dweller 16:36, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) So hab Carla Radames (nicht Ada) entfernt und gegen Wesker ausgetauscht. Kannst mir ja deine Meinung bei Gelegenheit mitteilen. MfG Vault 87 Dweller 07:18, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Tabview Ich hab da mal ein Anliegen. Hiermit schlage ich vor, das wir alle Seiten auf denen es sich anbietet, zukünftig immer mit der Vorlage Tabview arbeiten, um endlich ein einheitliches Seiten Design in das Wiki zu bekommen. Sie es als vorzeitigen Frühjahrsputz. MfG Vault 87 Dweller 18:13, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Dokument benötigt Falls du jemanden kennst, der Darkside Chronicles besitzt. Ich benötige das Dokument Licker Notizen oder so was in der Art. Darin werden Licker etwas genauer beschrieben. Danke MfG Vault 87 Dweller 01:51, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Vandalismus Hab heute wieder eine IP Adresse gesperrt, da mit dieser Vandalismus betrieben wurde. Ich habe das zwei Tage vorher beobachtet, nun ist er gesperrt. Schau doch bitte öfter in die Wiki Aktivität und achte besonderst auf unangemeldete User und deren Bearbeitungen. Notfalls nach mehreren Verstößen sperrst du sie. Schon das dritte oder vierte mal das ich eine IP sperren musste. Hab die Version absichtlich nicht zurückgesetzt, damit du es dir mal anschauen kannst. Achte vorallem auf die Überschriften. http://de.residentevil.wikia.com/wiki/Resident_Evil:_Operation_Raccoon_City?oldid=12454 MfG Vault 87 Dweller 13:19, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hey :) Ich habe bald meine Prüfungen beendet und werde dann wieder häufiger am Wiki mitarbeiten. Dann werde ich wieder voll aktiv ^^ Jake and Sherry (Diskussion) 18:15, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC)Jake_and_SherryJake and Sherry (Diskussion) 18:15, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Mal ein bischen freundlicher Erstens war dies nur ein Test, da ich momentan diverse Sachen im CSS ausprobiere. Zweitens war ich noch gar nicht fertig, da motzt du schon rum. Dirttens hab ich schon vor zwei Tagen damit angefangen. Zuvor hab ich zwei Tage gewartet ob du mal vorbeischaust und ich das mit dir abklären kann. MfG Vault 87 Dweller 16:30, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Mal ein bischen freundlicher Erstens war dies nur ein Test, da ich momentan diverse Sachen im CSS ausprobiere. Das Hintergrundbild hab ich deshalb gewählt, weil es einen Quellcode gibt der es erlaubt, das sich das Bild alle paar Seiten von alleine ändert. So wäre das Bild nicht mehr auf eines beschränkt. Zweitens war ich noch gar nicht fertig,. Dirttens hab ich schon vor zwei Tagen damit angefangen. Zuvor hab ich zwei Tage gewartet ob du mal vorbeischaust und ich das mit dir abklären kann. MfG Vault 87 Dweller 16:34, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wiki Design Sag mir bitte mal deine Meinung zur neuen Hauptseite. Desweiteren schau dir bitte mal die Seite Zombie an. An hand dieser Seite siehst du so ziemlich alle Testversuche, welche ich vorgenommen habe. Bitte komplett von oben bis unten betrachten und objektiv bleiben und nicht gleich wieder an die Decke gehen. Man kann ja mit mir über alles Reden. Hoffe aber dir gefällt es soweit. Hat nämlich eine Menge arbeit gemacht, dies alles so einzurichten. MfG Vault 87 Dweller 23:47, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hab auf deine Fragen im Blog geantwortet. MfG Vault 87 Dweller 06:02, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Wiki Design die zweite Hab das Inhaltsverzeichnis mal etwas aufgepimpt. Auch das Hintergrundbild ist jetzt nicht mehr statisch. Dies ist aber nur die erste Version. Bastle noch an der verbesserten Version. Die erste war nur für Testzwecke. Die Animationen sind noch zu kurz und die Schrift wird auch noch überarbeitet. Kannst mir ja mal deine Meinung sagen. MfG Vault 87 Dweller 04:33, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Facebook Weiß ja nicht, ob du Facebook nutzt, aber hab mal eine Gemeinschaftsseite erstellt für das RE Wiki. Vorteil: Ich brauch für die Registrierung keinen richtigen Namen, sondern nur meine Hotmail Email Adresse und ein Passwort. Jedenfalls ist die Gefällt mir Box auf der Hauptseite. Vielleicht kann man ja eventuell so noch ein oder zwei User anlocken. Alle hier veröffentlichten News werde ich dort ebenfalls posten. MfG Vault 87 Dweller 01:35, 15. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hoffe ja so eventuell noch ein oder zwei User anzulocken. Wobei ich das aber irgendwie nicht so richtig glauben will. Naja überraschen lassen. MfG Vault 87 Dweller 16:39, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Design die 3. Hy. Hier einige Neuerungen: Der Willkommensblock auf der Hauptseite sieht nun anders aus, die Navleiste wurde überarbeitet, ebenso die Schrift und der Benutzerbereich (wo die persönlichen Daten und der Avatar sind wurden ebenfalls überarbeitet. Ein bischen was hab ich noch geplant. Aber bin fast durch mit dem Design. MfG Vault 87 Dweller 02:41, 27. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Magnum Resident Evil 3 Hey. Mal ne Frage. In RE3 konnte man die Magnum glaub ich an zwei Orten finden. Entweder in einem Schrank im 2. Stock des RPD Gebäudes und dann wenn sie nicht dort war, noch wo anders. Man konnte ja auch in diesem Schrank anstelle der Magnum einen Granatwerfer finden. Wenn ich das noch richtig in Erinnerung habe. Weißt du es noch? Vault 87 Dweller 20:31, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, könntest du mir sagen wie man das genau ändert dass oben bei den "Untertiteln" (Zusammenfassung, Gallerie, Gameplay etc. ) wie man da einen "Untertitel" wie zB Walkthrough zufügen könnte? Ich wäre sehr dankbar für deine Hilfe Citol (Diskussion) 08:48, 4. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Danke für Deine Antwort aber ich glaube Du hast mich nicht ganz verstanden... Wenn Du auf die Seite von z.B. Resident Evil 5 gehst, dann hast du auf der Hauptseite zwei Unterpunkte, Zusammenfassung und Geschichte. Wenn du auf einen von den Punkten klickst dann wirst du auf die Seite geleitet... Mir gehts darum wie kann ich so ein Punkt "Walkthrough" zu den zwei (Zusammenfassung, Geschichte) zufügen... ich weiß dass man auf Bearbeiten muss und in die Code Ansicht aber ich weiß nicht wie das weiter geht... Könntest Du mir helfen oder soll ich gleich die Finger davon lassen? Das mit Walkthroughs mach ich gerne, hab jedes RE Spiel durchgezockt und zwar paar mal... Grüßle Citol (Diskussion) 21:36, 4. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, ich würde gerne ein Walkthrough zu RE 1-6 machen. Das 4. Teil hab ich fertig gemacht. Könntest du bei jedem Teil die Kategorie bzw. Untertitel "Walkthrough" hinzufügen? Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar. Grüße Hallo, ich würde gerne ein Walkthrough zu RE 1-6 machen. Das 4. Teil hab ich fertig gemacht. Könntest du bei jedem Teil die Kategorie bzw. Untertitel "Walkthrough" hinzufügen? Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar. Grüße Citol (Diskussion) 16:11, 7. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Söldner Modus Hallo ich hab mal eine frage :-) ich habe hier öfter gelesen, dass es irgendwie einen SöldnerModus in Resident Evil 4 geben soll aber ich habe den trotz öfterem Durchspielen nicht freigeschaltet (und wusste gar nicht dass es das gibt) und meine Frage: Wie kann ich es freischalten und gibt es das überhaupt? Und in Re5 Söldner soll es Barry geben aber ich dachte da sind nur Sheva, Chris, Jill und Wesker? Dankee schon mal :-) (Sweetdesire2608 (Diskussion) 14:53, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC)) Invite Hi. I'm inviting bilingual admins (or those with Translator programs) to visit a discussion thread regarding how to name articles based on the Japanese original script. You can find it here.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 18:14, 14. Jun. 2013 (UTC)